How i feel in love with a phontomhive
by LollipopLuxuary98
Summary: How i of all got sucked into the life of a boy with a anger problem and his butler i swear my life could not get any better could it that is untill i learn who i really am and i off all people fall in love with the demontic boy?i done this story cause was bored sorry if its bad i have dyslexia if you have any ideas on how to improve this story please telll me and i will try my best
1. Chapter 1 intering kuroshitsuji

Chapter one; entering kuroshitsuji

Today was like any other day I was getting ready to go to school I was in my first year of high school and I'm 13 years of age I have one deep blue eye and my right eye has a pentagram on it in purple I only got this when I turned 11 and I have no idea why and I have navy blue hair that comes to the middle of my back and ivory coulerd skin my lips are a normal couler of pink and my name is Louise Phantom yes my looks and second name are smiller to that of ciel phantomhive from kuroshitsuji and I think its so amazing to be similler to him and my family where as well killed in a house fire when I was only 10 so me and ciel are basicly the same but he is not real witch is a bummer because he's so freaking hot kuroshitsuji is one of my most favitort animes ever I love it but anyway back on topic today was the same boring routen get up get a shower and get dressed and go to school it takes me like forever and I'm allways late but for some reason I'm sure something good is going to happen to me today I don't know what or how but I can just feel it 'LOUISE come on where going to be late if you keeping walking so slowly'

'ah sorry page I'm coming' page is my best friend we have been really good friends since middle school she has lovely blonde hair and cristly blue eyes she kinda has the same looks as the viscount druid but she is much more sweet and she is not a pervert 'LOUISE WATCH OUT' CRASH! 'LOUISE WHERE ARE YOU'

'MISS I'm so sorry but where is your friend she was just right in frount of my car' 'I don't know because she was here just a moment ago'

'SEBASTIAN!' 'yes Bard Finnie May-Rin what's wrong' 'a girl just fell from the sky Sebastian' 'May-Rin that's impossible' as soon as sebastion had said that May-rin moved out the way and right infrount of his eyes where a girl that looked almost identical to the young master he was shocked 'Sebastion what is happing out here' sebastion moved out the way as ciel came though to see what all the commotion was all about to be looking at a girl that looked the same as him hair and skin 'sebastion who is this girl and why is she lying in the garden' ciel said with a confusied look on his face the butler dressed in black said with an equaly confusied face to that of the young boys simple said 'I don't know young master' 'well we should bring her and at least its freezing out her take her to one of the guest bedrooms and inform me when she wakes up and then bring her to my studie is that understood' 'Yes, My Lord' then sebastion simply picked the young girl of the floor and carried her to a bedroom.

Louise pov

'Ahh my head hurts god what the hell happened' I look up to see a lovely room the walls where a lovely shad of light blue with cream coulerd carpets and pin wood wordroob dressing table bedside tables and a huge fire place the bed was a king size 4 post bed with lovely light blue draps around the bed and the covers where dark blue about the same couler as my eyes and had white roses stiched into it and it felt of silk it was warm and comfibull 'where the hell I'm I I feel like I've seen this befor hold the phone' I walked over the the mirror that was on the dressing table and screamed 'WHY THE HELL AM I ANIMATED!' 'ah so you are awake miss' I tall man dressed in black with red eyes black hair and a smile that is almost the same as what a devil would give you'WHO IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU' I screamed at the man how had eneter the room I was in then he said' there is no need to worry miss you are safe' and then I fillany relized the freakin guy what I first reliezed he was dressed as a butler and then I screamed'WTF YOUR SEBASTION FROM THAT FREAKIN ANIME STAY AWAY YOU DEMOND MAN' what the hell where am I am in a house where the butler from kuroshitsuji is what the hell is happening here!

Sebastions pov

Mm this girl seems to know my name and that I'm a demond and said I'm from an anime just who is she 'erm miss may I ask you to come with me and please stop shouting my master wishish to see you so would you please follow me' this girl looks the same as the master only in a female version even her eye but the way she is dressed is weird but the dress skirt seems to be past her knees so she cant be a prosictu and she is to young at that she may be at least the same age is the young master at least 'erm okay I will come with you sebastion' 'well them miss would you please follow me' this girl as a weird aroa around her the same as the masters and the soul is almost a replica of the young master as well just who is this young female'miss we have arrived'


	2. chapter 2 meeting ciel phantomhive

_**chapter 2:meeting ciel phantomhive**_

Ceils pov

*knock knock*'yes come in sebastion has the girl awakend yet?' 'yes she has young master here she is' when sebastion moved out the way I was looking at a female version of my self she seemed scared but was trying her best not to show it almost the same as what I would do she has the same hair eye lip and skin couler as my self and she looks about the same age as me aswell and she dose not look like a whore or anything I mean her skirt is just about her knees no more ' miss would you please come in and take a seat I would like to talk to you' the girl answerd in a clear voice and with no heasition in her movments as walking alone said'yes thank you' she is very polite at leats that is the good thing but she is very lovely at the most'now miss would you like to tell me your name' 'I am Louise phantom' 'Miss Louise did you just say your second name was phantom' the young girl is trying to tell me her name is louise phantom but how is that and it is very close to my name at that'yes I did say my second name was phantom why and could you tell your demon of a butler to stop staring at me its making me uneasy' hold on did she just say demon but how dose she know that sebastion is a demon'I will tell him but I think you have made a mistake he is not a demo' cut the crap ciel phantomhive I know he is it plain obvious but hay' how do you know my name is ciel phantomhive and what else do you know' this girl is amazing she knows my name and that sebastion is a demon she is very interesting and she has the kind of attitude I love in a female.

Louises pov

'Well I know that you have a brand mark above your left hip and that your eye on the right has the contracked mark on it and that your mother and fathers names are Rachel and vinstont phantomhive and that your anite is called maddamd red but she died when you when doing the jack thr ripper caseand that she had a butler named grell Sutcliff and that he is a grim repper how loves sebastion witch I think is horrible beyond all reasons and there's the weird undertaker how dose not wont money for information but laughter and that both your parents died in a house fire and that only you survived I know that you are called the queens graued dog by a lot of people because you solve cases giving to you by the queen or you are called the evil nobleman and you also know Lau and ran-moa and you have a love for games and that you have four other servant in the manor the chief witch is bardroy or bard who was in the army before Sebastian found him there is finny the gardener how was kept and make to take a drug that made him unbelievably strong and there's the maid may-rin how where's glassed but her eyes are incredible for seeing from long distances and she was used as a assassin and there's Tanka and he is the house steward but all he dose is sit around with his tea and says ho ho ho because of his low stanimin levels and your betrothed is Elizabeth Ethel cordial middleford of scotnai and her father is in charge of the queens guard and that you love Sebastian's sweets and you hate going to party's you cant dance you have the worst attitude ever but hay ho that's you and that's all i know anyways' wow that was a mouth full hope they got that 'oh yeah and your butler Sebastian mechalis is a demon how has only been her for 2 years and that he has to listen to every single order you give out but of the contract' ciel looks kind of shocked and so dose Sebastian I think they may have a heart attack 'erm hello are you two okay?'

Ceils pov

Who the hell is this girl she knows everything about me and the people around me 'miss louise may I ask how you know all of this about me and I must add me and Lady Elizabeth broke off our engagement because of serton reasons' she just stared at me for a whillie and then answered with 'well because where I come from witch is the 21st centaury you are a fictional character form an animated show called kuroshtisuji or black butler and I watch it all the time its like one of my most favroite and no I'm not trying to fool you if you where about to say that and I'm not joking either so don't think about it little lord phantonhive' the smirk on her face is intriguing yet dangours yet I can tell she is telling the truth her eyes say it all but did she say the 21st centery this is only the 19th centery how can that be' how can you be from the 21st centery if this is only the 19th centery it impossible' 'well I don't know how I got here all I remember is going to school and them poof I wake up in one of your guest bedroom witch I must is is very lovley and I might add as well that thank god because I really could not handle her girlish laugh And high pitched voice 24/7 ah and by the way your aura is I presume you are a demon now yes' 'thank you and well until we find out you will live her and a distance relative from fathers side and I will have madam red back up your story and you have been moved her because your parents died and madam red ask me if you could stay here Sebastian I wont you to take miss Louise to get a proper dress on and you can just use the pink one from when I had to dress as a female and yes I am a demon miss louise ' yes my lord' she has the same type of idea of Elizabeth as me we both cant stand her well that's odd but good in a way I guess

Louise's pov

Pink dress from having to dress as a female no way he dose not mean that one'ohh now way I'm not wearing that no way in hell its way to girlish for me thank you do you not have something a navy-blue couler or deep couler's because there would be no way in hell I'm wearing pink thanks but I'll pass'

CIELS POV

Hold on did this girl just say no to me and did a good job of it most people would be terrified to say no and be rude about it at the same time she has some guts I'll give her that at least mm I like her already' I'm sorry miss Louise please forgive me but I'm sure we can find something ' 'its fine Ciel I forgive you and I thank you for that'ah she is very much like me and I very much like that 'ah it is no problem at all and I must say you are rather lovely' hold on she has an eyepatch on here right eye just like me I wonder why ?'ah why thank you ciel but must ask what are you starting at do I have something on my face?' ah she noticed I'll just ask her' I juts relise that you have an eyepatch on your right eye just like me may I ask what happened to it'

Sebastions pov

Ah the young master is right she dose that's very strange indeed 'ah yes I do believe my young master is right so would you care to tell us' she is giving of the aura of someone how is scared and shocked I wonder what she is hiding under that eye patch?

Louises pov

Ah so they noticed it witch I hope they would'nt but I guess I will have to tell them since they are letting me stay here okay here I go'urm well you see I got this pentagram on my eye and well I think its best if I just show you'I'm untiling my eye patch now hope there not going to be shocked

Ceils pov

Did she just say pentagram mark what the hell who is this female ahh okay she is taking off the eye patch but she is not opening her eye'miss please open your eye' come'on girl just open your eye would you'urm okay ciel just don't get mad okay' 'why would I get mad….um why do you have the same contracted mark as me' this girl has the contracte mark on her right eye it's the same the exsacted same as mine'to be very onist I have no idea I had not long turn't 11 when this all of a sudden appeard on my eye so I just decied to wear and eyepatch you'know' um strange but okay I wonder if she can order sebastion around like I can mm lets try'um ciel whats with the that I have an idea smile on your face' ' ah so you noticed well I was wondering if you could order sebastion round like I can and it would be very interesting to see what order to give him' hehe I wonder what she will say ah that smile dose not look good 'ahh I wonder what I should say erm I have just the one sebastion I order you to say that you hate cats to the very deabths of hell and that you love dogs so very very much' ah no way she is telling sebastion of all people to say that he's not going to say it is he

Sebastions pov

Ahh no not my cats no what am I doing'yes,my lady I hate cats to the very death of hell and I love dogs so vey vey much'no way she made me say it ahh but how could this be this is very strange I think well have to go to the undertaker for this one maybe he would know something of this

Ciels pov

'HAHAHA I cant believe he said it HAHA I think I'm going to die from laughter I don't think I have laughed so much in my life HAHA' ah this girl can make me laugh of all people I girl I have just meet can make me laugh ' ah anyway for this little problem lets go see the undertaker I'm sure he knows what's going on he should know something of this problem where having' oh no this is not good her eye juts light up as I said undertaker I think this is going to be a long day

Louise's pov

Ah no way did he just say undertaker I'm going to love this' did you just say undertaker ?' 'yes I did just say that why do you ask?' ah so he did 'YESS! I'M GOING TO SEE THE UNDERTAKER!' 'Sebastion make preperations to go into London we are going to see the undertaker' ahh yess I'm so so happy my fangirl sences are on overdrive at the moment

_**authers time **_

_**hey guys can you please review and tell me what you think thanks :)**_


End file.
